


Jack gives a little show

by QueenTrickster



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Jack is a kinky son of a bitch, M/M, Mark doesn't really mind, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is greeted with an unexpected sight when he wants to skype with Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack gives a little show

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to the trashcan I will be your guide

Jack had just started masturbating when he got the notification saying that Mark was calling him on skype. He paused for a second, wondering why Mark was calling him since they hadn’t agreed to call each other right now. Mark probably just wanted to chat.

However he was having some private time with his right hand right now so Jack really didn’t have time to chat with Mark. Just before he rejected Mark’s call a slightly evil idea popped into his head and Jack decided to not reject Mark’s call after all.

Jack shifted a bit on his seat, took of his shirt, and messed around with the light a little bit until he knew everything would look good for Mark. With a devilish grin he stroked his cock, which had only become harder by the thoughts of this idea. He slightly threw his head back and moaned while he continued stroking and just like that he accepted Mark’s call.

                                                                                                 ~*~

Mark was just contemplating on giving up on reaching Jack because Jack should have accepted his call by now, usually Jack was very quick in accepting his calls, when Jack popped onto the screen and when he did Mark’s mouth fell open and a soft strangled noise escaped his mouth before he could covered it.

Jack was half naked.

And not only was he half naked he was masturbating as well, head thrown back with soft moans escaping from his mouth.

Mark was unable to look away for a few seconds, totally frozen, until his brain processed what was going on.

Jack must have accidentally accepted his call while he was masturbating and now he was totally unaware that Mark could see him! Mark quickly looked away, his face on fire, and wanted to click out of the call-

“Mark, Mark, oh yes Mark.”

His eyes snapped back to the screen, afraid that Jack had noticed him but Jack was still stroking his cock, thumb swiping over the tip, smearing out the pre-come. And Jack was moaning his name.

Mark swallowed. Jack was moaning his name. While masturbating. Moaning his name.

Stroking that beautiful cock while- _wait what? Beautiful?_ He frowned, _where did that come from?_

Only then he realised that he was hard as well and that his eyes had been glued to the screen for the last few seconds, absorbing the image it showed.

He swallowed again, palmed his hard cock through his pants, and was still unable to look away. Jack had quickened his pace and his moans had become louder, sexier, making Mark’s cock twitch.

With his eyes still fixated on the screen Mark zipped open his pants and pulled out his cock, pre-come already leaking out, and started stroking in the same pace as Jack. Meanwhile Jack had started to rub and pinch his nipples with his other hand, moaning Mark’s name over and over. The imagine and sounds were so hot and sexy that Mark couldn’t stop moans from escaping, almost giving away that he was watching Jack. The only thing that stopped him from making his presence known was his hand covering his mouth, muffling the sounds.

Jack’s rhythm grew even more erratic as his hand pumped up and down over his cock, occasionally swiping his thumb over the tip, his moans had become a constant stream of Mark’s strung together as he came closer and close to his orgasm.

Mark, too, was getting close, watching Jack, and biting his hand to stop his moans, his other hand stroking his cock hard and fast.

Jack came while almost screaming Mark’s name, hot streaks of come shooting out and landing on his stomach. Mark came seconds after, biting his hand to muffle his scream as he had one of the best orgasms of his life, shuddering as it ripped through him.

It took Mark a few seconds to come out of his after-orgasm haze, feeling all fluffy and fulfilled inside, before he realised that he needed to log off from skype before Jack would realise that Mark had just watched Jack jack off. Luckily it seemed that Jack hadn’t come out of his haze yet so he quickly logged off.

As soon as he was logged off Mark felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of what he had just done and images of Jack flooded back into his mind, he could practically still hear the sounds Jack had made… Mark groaned as he felt his cock twitch at the memories, he was _fucked_.

                                                                                                 ~*~

Jack smiled as he saw Mark log off, Mark had stayed till the very end, which must mean that he had enjoyed the show. Jack himself had enjoyed it as well, very much so, much more than he had expected to but he wasn’t complaining, that orgasm had been amazing.

 _Maybe I am just one kinky son of a bitch_ , he thought. He wondered how Mark would talk to him the next time they would speak, wondered if Mark would be able to look him into the eye. He hoped Mark would squirm, seeing Mark squirm because of him would sure be fun. Maybe Mark would even get a hard-on while they were talking. _That would be pretty awesome_.

“I am definitely one kinky son of a bitch,” Jack said as his smile grew even wider, “can’t wait for the next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well! I don't write very often and english is my second language so feel free to give tips and criticism :)
> 
> also come chat with me about septiplier on tumblr: theseptiplierboss.tumblr.com


End file.
